


Montreal

by Fabrisse



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-24
Updated: 2006-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Nathan's wedding, Peter and Nathan spend some time off together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Montreal

**Author's Note:**

> My beta readers were Sandersyager and wayoffbase. Both of them were willing to take the time to beta a new author in the fandom. I appreciate their kindness and comments. In addition, two friends from other fandoms, Joy and Gileswench, read and commented. I could not have done this without their help.

Peter was surprised when they crossed the Canadian border. Frankly, he'd been surprised for the past two days.

Nathan's wedding was only a month away. It was carefully planned to coincide with his resignation from his current position in a legal clinic near Hell's Kitchen and beginning his new job in the D.A.'s office.

It came as quite a shock that Nathan wanted to spend so much of it with Peter. Heidi had been trying to get both men involved with the wedding preparations -- Peter suspected that one of the younger bridesmaids made Heidi's idea of a perfect match for him -- and Nathan acquiesced on the condition that, once Peter's semester was finished, the brothers got to take off together for two weeks.

For the first time in his life, Peter was seeing his brother take time off, and it was nice that Nathan wanted to spend so much of it with him.

And now they were in Canada.

***

Several hours later, Peter was surprised again.

"You rented an apartment?" The apartment was large and overlooked the river in the old quarter of Montreal.

"No. I own the building. When I was looking for a place to get away, I noticed that I had a vacancy here. It seemed like a good solution. The painters will come in the day after we leave and the new tenants are due a week after that."

"And the furniture?"

"The previous tenant was an exchange professor at McGill. They had to provide the apartment furnished as part of his contract. It's being picked up before the painters arrive."

"All so you can spend two weeks fucking around?"

"I could do that in New York." Peter noticed that Nathan's voice stayed even.

"Not the two of us together, the way we used to -- you have political ambitions."

"I always had political ambitions, Pete. And if you want to go after girls together, that's fine. But that's not why I wanted to spend time with you."

"Why then?"

"Because I have things to explain. Because I want to know what's going on with you."

Peter thought for a minute, then met Nathan's eyes. "I've missed you, Nathan."

Nathan hugged him. "I've missed you, too."

***

Two hours later, they were finishing off a late night pizza and opening their third beers.

"Always had political ambitions? I thought that's what Dad wanted for you."

"Dad never wanted the family in the public eye."

"And we all know why that is." When Nathan looked at him blankly, he continued, "Linderman and his connections."

"Maybe. Dad's a corporate lawyer because he hated the courtroom. He's just not a public person. Now Ma would love to live in the spotlight."

Peter looked at his beer. "So, the idea of running for office some day, it's all yours?"

"Ma would like to be the power behind the throne, I think. But I'm pretty sure that particular ambition wasn't there until I announced that I wanted to be President some day. Or maybe it started when I told her I wanted to be emperor of the whole world." Nathan grinned. "I was four."

Peter started to giggle. "You wanted to rule the world when you were FOUR? Ambitious doesn't begin to cover it."

Nathan was laughing quietly too. "It was more an ambition to abolish bedtime at that point, but yeah, the sapling was definitely the same tree."

"I think I'm going to bed; we've been traveling all day." Peter looked toward the bedrooms.

"Take whichever room you want. I'll clean this up. Want to hit a cafe for breakfast, or should I get stuff while I'm out on my run?"

"How early do you run?"

Nathan looked at his watch. "It's vacation; I can go later. We can drive up to the park and run there if you want to join me."

"Yeah. We can grab something to bring back with us when we're done."

"It's a plan."

"Good night, Nathan."

"'Night, Pete."

***

The day belonged to Peter. Anything he wanted to see or do, they did.

"I thought you hated museums, Nathan." They came to a stop in a room filled with early Flemish masters. Nathan made a beeline to one painting and then found a place to sit and look at it.

"Ma told you that." Nathan's gaze never wavered.

"Yeah, so?"

"Before you were born, I'd be dragged to the Frick or the Met or someplace out in Brooklyn, and we'd walk for hours through endless corridors and then meet her friends and their kids for lunch before walking through more corridors for more hours."

"Yikes."

"Exactly. I told her I hated it. About six months before they sent me off to school, I flat out refused to go."

Peter looked at his brother staring at an early Flemish Magdalene and shook his head. "What changed?"

"Were you required to read The Razor's Edge?"

"No, but I read it any way."

Nathan finally turned to look at Peter, "While I was overseas, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I never break the spines on my books."

Peter blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't be. A twelve year old reading Maugham is a great picture."

"I was thirteen. And I know how you learned to like museums. It's that bit about looking only at the things you find beautiful and never spending more than an hour and a half -- or something."

"That's it exactly. When I was home on break, I'd go, and I'd really look at things. And I went to different museums. I loved the Natural History museum and the planetarium."

"Does Montreal have a planetarium?"

"I don't know, Pete. Let's find out."

***

In the end, they'd gone out to dinner and decided to put off the planetarium for later in the week.

Peter was happy just hanging out with his brother. Underneath, though, was a question of why, and Peter decided to push a few limits.

Walking back to their apartment, they passed several clubs and bars both straight and gay.

"Want to stop for a drink?"

"Whatever you want." Nathan followed Peter's eye line and saw the club being suggested. "That one looks a little trashy; there's a better spot up the street. Unless you're looking for trashy?"

"And I suppose your less trashy bar is straight?"

"Le Drugstore? No, it just has a better atmosphere."

Peter blinked twice. "Since you seem to be the expert, I'll take your advice." He didn't notice Nathan's small smile.

The place was a series of smaller venues all linked together. Peter picked a spot with some good music and found a table.

"What do you want to drink, Pete?"

"I'll have what you're having."

The waiter came back to the table with a bottle of water and two glasses of bourbon. When he left, a man came up and asked Nathan to dance. "Do you mind, Pete?"

"Uh, no, sure -- I'll just watch our drinks."

Nathan was out on the floor. It wasn't the worst dancing Peter had seen either. He knew Nathan could acquit himself well in a ballroom -- Peter had endured cotillion too. Peter hated it until Nathan pointed out that a guy who actually paid attention and learned to dance could be very popular with girls. It was true.

The song was over, and Nathan was obviously putting the man off politely rather than slow dance with him.

It wasn't until Nathan's hand picking up his drink came into Peter's field of vision that he realized Nathan was sitting back down. "Was that supposed to prove something?"

"Peter, you can ask me any question you like. And if it's in a reasonable tone of voice, I'll answer it."

"Did you want to talk to me about my sex life, is that what this 'vacation' is about?"

"Ignoring the tone of voice, no." Nathan said, pointedly.

"But you knew?"

"Yes."

"And this?"

"You tell me. You wanted to stop at a bar. If you want to pick someone up, I'll make myself scarce and see you in the morning."

"Nathan, you danced with a guy."

"Not for the first time. I told you; you should join a fraternity."

As what Nathan said registered, Peter started to laugh. "All right. I think I get it. Can we finish our drinks and go home?"

"Sure."

"And let's buy a bottle of something, I think I have quite a few questions to ask you."

Pete loved it when Nathan grinned.

"I'm too old for 'I Never' and besides, you'd be too drunk to remember what I told you."

"The bottle can last us a week. Let's get out of here."

***

They picked up two bottles - bourbon for Nathan and rum for Peter as well as a six pack of Coke and some more beer. Fortunately, the walk back to the apartment wasn't far.

Peter wasn't surprised when Nathan asked the first question.

"What do you think you get, Pete?"

"Frat houses. You goofed around with a couple of guys at a party and don't have any sense of embarrassment anymore."

"Ah."

"That's it. Ah?" Peter watched Nathan use the key to get them into the building.

"You seem to have me all figured out."

Once they were in the apartment, Peter went to grab a couple of glasses while Nathan put the Coke and beer in the refrigerator.

"What don't I have figured out then? Are you saying you've slept with guys?"

"Not many, but there was one guy in college who taught me ... a lot." Peter was envious of whomever put that little smile on Nathan's face.

"I like Heidi, Nathan. She's a good match for you in the classic sense -- Ma's sense -- and you seem to like each other not just love each other. But I don't get it. If you're gay, be gay. Hell, knowing you, you'd probably still end up as President. After all, anyone who wanted to rule the world when he was four..."

"Yeah, yeah. And if I were gay, well, I'd probably still ask Heidi to be the biological mother of my kids. She's quite a lady." Nathan continued, "The thing is, I don't think anyone is ready for a bisexual President. The gay community would say I was lying, and the fundamentalists would tell me I'd made a choice against Jesus. I mean, I know I said I'd answer anything, but would you mind answering one from me?"

It occurred to Peter that if he said he minded, Nathan really would keep answering his questions and not ask anything of him.

"I don't know if I'll answer, but you can ask anything. I won't be offended."

"Are you gay?"

"I'm 20. I like both. I think I could fall in love with either sex. I'd like to think that once I found someone, I'd be faithful."

"So if you fell in love with a man, you wouldn't miss -- I don't know -- cupping a breast in your hand? Or if you fell in love with a woman, you'd never miss what men could give you?"

"I might, but in the second example, I'd like to hope I could just buy a copy of Bend over Boyfriend and satisfy my needs that way."

Peter watched as Nathan laughed, then gave him a reproachful look "I'm pretty sure no one should laugh bourbon out his nose. Ow."

Nathan started again. "All right, so I should just learn to keep my pants zipped and not worry about what I might miss?"

"I don't know, Nathan. Do you love Heidi?"

"Yes."

Peter thought about the starkness of that word. "Are you in love with her?"

"Probably not. And it wouldn't matter if I were."

"Because sometimes you like cock?"

"I gave up men before I graduated from college. I'm still attracted sometimes, but it's safer to sleep with women."

"Then why does it matter? Wait until you have fallen in love with someone. You've got a month to go before the wedding. You can pick up that phone and call it off quietly. Hell, Heidi and her family would probably get everything but their deposits back. There's enough time."

"Heidi wants a traditional marriage. She wants motherhood. She was bred to be a political wife. And she doesn't have your courage, Pete. Heidi won't just decide to love."

"So Heidi already knows about the guys in your past?"

"Heidi knows most things. I told her. Besides the men I was with in college, she knows there have been threesomes -- and occasionally that's meant another man and me with a woman rather than me with two girls. She doesn't know the man was you. We discussed what the limits would be. About three weeks ago, she dragged me along to some interviews. I was well into the first one before I realized we weren't interviewing a caterer. We were interviewing a madam."

"She's more liberal than I thought."

"Heidi thinks I have a future in politics. A standing account with a discreet madam, as she told me, would be far better than risking a pick-up trying to blackmail me."

"Why?"

"Her name is Chloe."

"Chloe? Who's Chloe?

"Heidi's girlfriend."

"So Heidi's bi too?"

"Heidi functions with men. I don't repulse her. But Chloe is who she's in love with. If Chloe had been willing to adopt or let me be their sperm donor as Heidi asked, I don't think Heidi would be marrying me. Instead, she and Chloe will be a secret. Heidi and I will have kids. I'll fuck any woman I please as long as I'm discreet. And, Pete, it will be a good marriage.

"Heidi and I are at the tail end of the last era rather than the forefront of the new one. We have a partnership. There's a great deal I want to do that I can't do without someone like her on committees or making connections or speaking at one rally while I'm at another. She'll support my policies because we already know we'll forge them together."

"And you'll end up hating each other. Nathan, you'll find someone you can fall in love with. There's no rush."

"I'm 29. There's a little rush."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes." Nathan looked at his drink. "We even had a child together."

Peter went quiet as he took it in. "I'm an uncle? Why didn't I know that? Where are they?"

"I found out I was a father -- had been one for awhile -- right around the time you were helping me learn to walk again. I sent money. Meredith and the baby were supposed to use it to come see me. I figured we'd talk, work out the next steps and our time table. I got two letters in the next week. One demanded more money; the other informed me that Meredith and our daughter had died in a fire."

Peter searched through his memory. "Where was I?"

"Coming to the hospital every day to help me with my passive physical therapy." Nathan looked pensive for a moment. "Ma didn't want to touch me, but you were there helping me to work my muscles before I could work them for myself. I can't believe I wasn't much older than you are now."

"I remember one day where you just seemed to have given up. You weren't even in your room, you'd been taken out to the garden and ... "

Nathan interrupted him. "Yeah. That day. You just held on to me and cried with me. Probably saved my life. There have been days before and since where I've thought maybe I should just move to another city and change my name, but that's the only time I've been suicidal."

"And crying helped?"

"No. Having someone care helped. Having someone to love helped."

"So this woman who demanded money was the love of your life?"

"That wasn't what you asked. You asked if I'd been in love. I was with Meredith. I don't know if she loved me. She always said we were all wrong for each other. Maybe we wouldn't have made it long term. But I was in love with her."

"Heidi knows?"

"Just that there was someone I was serious about who died. If Meredith were still alive, or the baby had survived...since I'm marrying Heidi, I'd tell her. Just like she told me about Chloe. I like Chloe. But I'd like to rip her to pieces for the way she's breaking Heidi's heart."

Peter saw the same kind of protectiveness Nathan offered him; this time it was for Heidi. He wasn't quite certain how he felt about that. But for the first time since the conversation began, he was sure about Nathan's marriage.

"I think I'll turn in now."

"I figured you'd head out again after I went to bed."

"Not tonight. The best looking guy in the bar was my brother." Peter smiled.

Nathan nodded. "I could say the same thing. Goodnight then." Nathan kissed his cheek in passing.

"Good night."

***

They had another pleasant day exploring the city together. In the evening, they ordered in Chinese and were a little mellow with good food. Peter was only mildly surprised by Nathan's answer to his question.

"It was Cynthia Jameson -- the backseat of her car after I escorted her to her junior prom."

"Wasn't she older than you were?"

"Yeah, about a year. I couldn't drive yet. But she needed a date."

"And?"

"And. I'd been jerking off for awhile. You remember teenaged hormones -- probably still have them. But I couldn't see what all the fuss was about. I felt better after I did it, of course, but that was all."

Nathan continued, "Kissing her and feeling her skin against mine was so different. The scent and taste -- everything about it was so much more than masturbating had been. It was like .... I finally understood how people could write songs and poems and plays to basic biology."

"You became a hedonist."

Nathan chuckled, "I prefer epicure. What about you, though? Where and when did you lose your virginity?"

Peter looked puzzled. "You were there, Nathan." He was rewarded by seeing his brother go absolutely white.

"Dear god, Pete. I knew you were inexperienced, but I had no idea."

"What was her name? You never did introduce us."

"Jane."

"Don't look so stricken, Nathan. I walked into your apartment without calling first. It turned me on to see you with her."

"I've never asked. Why did you want to see me that day?"

"I'd found a stray dog that was injured. I begged Ma to take it to the vet and let me keep it. She took it to the vet all right." Peter looked away.

"Crap. I didn't even know enough to comfort you."

"Nathan, losing my virginity to Jane wasn't traumatizing. Not even when you guided my cock for me. I wasn't embarrassed. Jane suggested that I join you, if I remember right, and you helped me. It may not have been the epiphany you had, but it was damn good sex."

"Yeah, it was. But -- I mean ignoring the whole 'I corrupted a minor' thing.."

"As you had until this moment." Peter caught Nathan's expression. It was half glare and half amusement. "Nathan, I was over the age of consent. Let it go."

"Ignoring that aspect, I always saw you as innocent in a way that I was never allowed to be. The idea that you skipped backseat fumbling and jumped straight into threesomes changes my perspective."

"I was always glad I had someone to show me what to do. And I fumbled in a few backseats. Anne had a great backseat, Mary had a little sleeping porch on the side of her house, and Larry..."

"Larry? When did you start sleeping with guys?" Nathan looked genuinely curious.

"When I walked in on you and Jane, I'd probably done more with Larry than I had with a girl. Of course, he's totally straight now. Never even thought of touching another man's cock."

Peter grinned as they rolled their eyes in unison.

"I knew a couple of guys like that in the Navy. Stress relief. From their point of view, there was nothing gay about it."

"I bet you got offers."

"A couple. No one I'd have seriously considered. I had to punch the lights out on one guy."

"I have to say, Nathan, I just can't see you hitting someone for propositioning you."

"I wouldn't. I punched him because he wouldn't take no for an answer." Peter continued to stare at him. "It wasn't my no that upset him. I got ten days in the brig because the captain felt the circumstances were extenuating."

"My big brother's been in jail." Peter was laughing.

"It's not funny, Pete. I have a disciplinary action on my record. I was lucky I wasn't sent to Leavenworth. The other guy was."

"Was the Navy part of wanting to be President?"

Nathan looked away from him. "Dad wanted me to do ROTC and go right to the Reserve -- be seen as patriotic, but, to his way of thinking, not actually do anything. I knew that if I didn't get away then, I might never get away from family pressure to go to Harvard and law school and all of that rot."

"But you did go to law school."

"Yes, but I didn't go to Harvard or Yale Law, I went to New York University, and I worked tutoring jobs for my spending money."

"And you own an apartment building in Montreal."

Nathan smiled. "I also won a great deal of money playing poker."

"Really?"

"There's more downtime on a ship than anything else."

"So this building was paid for with gambling winnings?"

"Not exactly. I won it off a Canadian officer on NATO maneuvers."

Peter looked at his watch. "Were you serious last night?"

"Probably. What are we talking about?"

"Do you want to go out and find a couple of girls?"

"If you want to go out, you're welcome to. I'll get to bed a little early. Or would you rather I stayed out of the apartment for a few hours?"

"I thinking more along the lines of you finding someone too, or we find someone together."

Peter thought he saw sadness flicker over Nathan's face, but when he looked again Nathan seemed to be his usual self. "Sure. A last hurrah for my bachelorhood or something. Give me a minute to shower and change my shirt."

***

Nathan seemed happier now that they were actually out of the apartment.

Rather than head to a bar, they found a cafe with tables outside and watched the passing parade of humanity.

Most people seemed to be coupled up already. But there were groups of people walking along as well and the whole atmosphere was cheerful.

Peter watched one girl about his age with her friends. She'd stop random people -- mostly guys -- and ask them to kiss. Some of them did.

He nudged Nathan with his elbow, and Nathan looked at the girl. "That's a lot of people she's with."

"I wasn't thinking that -- though now I am -- I just can't get over her, her..."

"Audacity?" Nathan said.

"Yeah."

While they were talking, the girl and her friends had crossed the street. Peter found that the girl he'd been watching was at their cafe. He saw one couple kiss, and two guys say no, and their girlfriends say yes.

He was leaning over to tell Nathan something when a shadow fell over the table. The girl was standing there.

"It's my birthday. Kiss please."

Nathan stood up and leaned toward her, "I'd be honored."

Peter had to give her credit, the girl played along and kissed Nathan. ?*If they didn't stop kissing soon, they might both need oxygen.

"Well that was nice." Her eyes sparkled as she continued, "But that wasn't what I meant."

Nathan grabbed Peter's arm and pulled him up. Peter took the hint. "Then allow me." The girl could kiss.

When they broke, she turned to him and said, "I can't decide which I like better. But that wasn't what I meant either. Kiss please: Each other."

If Peter didn't know Nathan so well, he might not have felt the tension beside him. "C'mon, Nathan. It's her birthday."

He leaned in for the kiss, and Nathan's eyes went wide for a minute, then closed. Peter had expected to get away with a light brush of lips, but once they touched it deepened quickly. When Nathan pulled away Peter saw his tongue just caught between his teeth. Peter wondered what that kiss would have been like with tongue and clutched the table when his knees gave.

"Now that's a birthday present."

The kissing girl went down the street and some of her friends looked back at them knowingly.

"Nathan, let's go back to the apartment."

"You head back. I think I'll find a bar and get something a little stronger than coffee."

"I'll go with you then."

"Pete."

"Nathan, please."

"If we're going to drink at home, we'll need more Coke."

Peter let Nathan have his diversion. "Why does Canadian Coke seem to taste better?"

"Sugar."

"What?"

"They still use sugar to make it. U.S. Coke uses corn syrup."

It figured Nathan would know.

***

Nathan pushed into the apartment and went right for the refrigerator. Peter stood in the doorway and watched him pour an ounce of bourbon in one glass, rum in the other and top both glasses up with ice and Coke. He handed Peter the one made with rum, knocked the glasses together and took a couple of big swallows.

Peter jumped right in. "My first question is, how long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been attracted to me?"

"Too long. There's no excuse."

"It's not Heidi who's been keeping you away, is it?"

Nathan closed his eyes and shook his head. "Work was, some, and the wedding, but no, I've been staying away on purpose. It was Heidi who pointed out that I barely saw the person I talked about the most."

Peter mulled that over. "Heidi suggested this trip?"

"No. I think it surprised her. I know she was stunned that I arranged so much time off this summer."

"Is this what you wanted to explain?"

"What?"

"Yesterday, when I was being kind of crappy to you, you said you had things you wanted to explain."

"I wanted you to know about Heidi and me. And Meredith, for that matter. I never wanted you to know this."

Peter sipped his drink for a minute. "Too long isn't really an answer."

"The last time we got together with ... "

"Rhonda."

"Rhonda, right. I watched your body not hers. I wanted to fuck you while you fucked her." Nathan looked like he wanted to drop through the floor.

"Wow. Do you know what the biggest turn on for me is when we're with someone? Watching you go down on a woman. You're so into it, listening for her pleasure. I've actually been jealous."

"Pete. I should go to bed. We'll forget about this in the morning."

Peter blocked his exit.

"I have two questions first."

"Let me pass."

"You said you'd answer anything."

"I will. Tomorrow."

"Please, Nathan."

Nathan took a step back. "Go ahead, then."

"Did you bring me here to seduce me?"

"God, no."

Peter added a second finger on the hand he was holding up. "Would you like to share my room tonight?"

"Peter, we can leave this at two slightly perverted confessions if we don't go any farther."

"You're a good kisser. And you restrained yourself. You could have gone all out and then passed it off as a joke or something, but you didn't."

"It wasn't easy." Nathan smiled a little. "You kiss pretty well too."

"I've never thought of you as a -- a lover before. But now I've started thinking about it, I can't stop."

"Tell you what, Pete. Tomorrow night, we drink iced tea."

"I'm not drunk."

"I need to know that you're completely sober and know exactly what we're doing. Please."

Peter could no more reject a please from Nathan than Nathan could say no to him.

"Stone sober." He stepped away from the doorway.

Nathan kissed his temple as he passed. "I'll see you in the morning."

***

Peter didn't see Nathan the next morning. What he saw was Nathan's note.

"Peter -- you looked like you could do with the sleep. While I'm in town, I might as well take care of some business I have. I should be done around 4. I'll call you on your cell. Planetarium or a movie? -- Nathan"

He looked at the clock. It was nearly noon. He'd figure out breakfast and head to a bookstore he'd seen up the street. Before he left, Peter remembered to turn on his cell.

***

After the Exotic Universe show at the Planetarium, they stopped at Schwartz's and picked up a couple of smoked meat sandwiches. Peter, rather pointedly, picked up some Nestea as well. He was rewarded with a little half nod from Nathan.

Back at the apartment, they ate and talked about the trivialities of their days. When they were finished, Nathan picked up the trash and went into the kitchen with it. He turned around to find Peter standing in the doorway in much the same way he had the previous night.

Without a word Nathan tried to walk past. Peter pinned him against the doorjamb and kissed him.

Nathan began to respond before pulling back.

"Let go, Nathan. I want it all."

For a minute, Peter thought he'd failed and then Nathan turned him and began to kiss him. Peter was marched backward as he felt Nathan's lips along his jaw and neck before coming back to his mouth.

Nathan's mouth was on his, teasing and tongue probing before taking deeper possession. It didn't stop until they were in the bedroom Peter had claimed on the first night.

He pushed Nathan back a little, and then caught him by the neck when he thought Nathan might bolt. Peter pulled him closer and licked up Nathan's throat, tracing the scars with his tongue. When Nathan began to step forward Peter released him and, locking eyes, removed his shirt.

Nathan's hands immediately gravitated to the now bare skin, and Peter leaned in for another kiss. He started to unbutton Nathan's shirt, and broke the kiss with a laugh when he felt Nathan's hands cup his ass.

"Let me finish what I'm working on here." He pulled the tails of Nathan's shirt up and undid the final buttons. Peter kissed Nathan's clavicle and nipped across the muscle as he slipped the shirt from Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan pushed him down on the bed. Peter could see how hard Nathan was and reached for his belt. Nathan stopped him, "You first."

Peter could do that. He shucked his jeans and said a quick thank you to whichever deity had made him take off his shoes earlier.

Kneeling on the bed in his underwear, he cocked an eyebrow at Nathan. "Your turn."

Nathan put first one foot and then the other in Peter's lap to get his shoes and socks off. "Tickle my feet again, and you can sleep alone." Peter released the foot he was holding and sat like a schoolboy trying to impress the teacher.

"Don't strain yourself, Pete." Nathan said as he unzipped his trousers.

Peter would never have thought Nathan went commando. But there he was naked and very clearly wanting more.

Nathan nudged him up the bed a little and then nipped at his nipples. Little bites took his mouth back toward Peter's as his hands slid to Peter's waistband. Nathan pushed Peter back and slid the underwear off quickly.

The next thing Peter knew, Nathan was lying between his legs, nibbling his chest, and stroking his hands over Peter's sides. Peter was being learned by touch and taste.

He clutched at the bedspread to keep from just grabbing Nathan and pushing him where Peter wanted him to go.

All Peter could feel was Nathan. Nathan mouthing his way from Peter's knees to his groin. Nathan's hands stroking his sides. Nathan flattening his tongue and licking a wide stripe up Peter's cock.

When Nathan took Peter's cock into his mouth, Peter tried to stop his own ears with his hands. The sounds of slurping and the little moans of satisfaction were pulling him closer to the edge, and he wanted every sensation to last forever.

Just as Peter thought he would spill, Nathan stopped and nosed his thighs farther apart. Nathan sank a little farther between his legs and began to nuzzle and kiss his balls. Nathan's tongue would stray and Peter would feel the crease of his groin outlined for a minute, or the curve of his ass nipped, and, once, his balls sucked.

Finally, Nathan went back to concentrating on Peter's cock. His tongue swirled around the head and then he began to suck it in earnest.

"Nathan, I'm going to come." Peter tried to hold back. "Nathan." This time the name came out through clenched teeth.

Nathan stopped and looked up Peter's body to meet his eyes. "I thought you said you were going to come."

"Trying not to come in your mouth."

Peter saw Nathan's eyes were nearly black with passion. He took a few drops from Peter's weeping head. "I want you to." He opened his mouth and took Peter deep for a second before sucking slowly.

The speed increased until he found Peter's perfect rhythm. Peter came hard.

When Peter stopped yelling he looked down to see Nathan resting between his legs, licking the spunk from his lips.

"May I kiss you?" The question startled Peter. Nathan continued, "Some guys don't like to taste themselves."

Peter answered by pulling Nathan up and kissing him hard. He explored Nathan's mouth, marveling at the pleasure he'd gotten. "I taste better on you."

"I need to come, Pete."

Peter answered by reaching between Nathan's legs and tugging gently on his balls. "I need you to fuck me."

"Anything you want. Lube?"

"I'll get it."

"Condoms too."

Peter gave an evil grin. "Just to make it last longer."

Nathan laughed. "Say the word, I'll make sure you can't sit down for a week."

"I think I'll settle for pleasantly sore."

Nathan knelt up to take the proffered items and pulled Peter close. "I can do that."

This kiss was slower. Peter could feel Nathan's hardness trapped between them. "Nathan, I want to see you."

By moving a little farther back, Nathan was able to give Peter a good view. Peter reached out and stroked Nathan's chest then he deliberately lay back and drew Nathan to him.

For a few minutes, Peter was sure that Nathan had lost himself in their kisses. Then he felt Nathan's finger circling his hole.

Nathan prepared him carefully. When Peter started begging, Nathan said, "Last chance to say no, Peter."

Peter held Nathan's face in his hands and made certain their eyes met. "Yes, Nathan."

He felt Nathan's thrust, and his first thought was, "So thick."

Nathan halted long enough for Peter accustom himself, and then he slid home.

Peter wrapped his legs around Nathan's waist, and kicked Nathan's butt with one heel. He felt a huff of air against his ear and heard Nathan's throaty chuckle. "You really are a spoiled brat."

Nathan began to move, his rhythm was a little erratic -- deep strokes, short strokes, angles -- until Peter gasped.

Peter began to stiffen again, and Nathan teased at his ear with his teeth. "I admire your refractory period."

Peter chuckled quietly and arched into Nathan's movement. He felt a hand on his back, pulling him to sit up, his legs over his brother’s thighs with Nathan's cock buried deep inside him.

As close as this, he was also aware of the sweaty friction against his own cock. Peter began rocking as Nathan's thrusts shortened. He could feel a second orgasm building, and as it approached he bit deeply into Nathan's shoulder. Slick warmth spread between their bodies as his climax triggered Nathan's.

Peter sucked at the bite mark he'd left and licked an apology up Nathan's neck. Nathan turned his head and Peter kissed him. They were still exchanging kisses as Nathan laid him back on the bed and slid himself out of Peter's body.

Peter rolled Nathan onto his back and pinned him. "I'll go get something to clean us up -- at least for now." Nathan followed him up for a lingering kiss before flopping back on the pillows. Peter marveled at seeing him sweating and come stained. It was intensely erotic.

Warm water and a washcloth took care of most things. Nathan pulling him down for more kisses took care of everything else.

"May I stay?"

Peter propped himself on one elbow and looked down at his brother. "If you try to leave, I'll tie you to the bed." Nathan seemed amused for a moment and then his face dropped back into the worried mode that Peter knew too well. "Don't you dare regret this, Nathan."

Nathan brushed Peter's hair out of his eyes. "Nothing about this feels wrong. I know it should, but the only thing I can think of to make this perfect is waking up beside you. And that's got to be the dumbest thing I've ever said."

"Nah, sweet maybe, but not dumb. I want you here."

Nathan pulled him into his shoulder, and Peter relaxed against him. Nathan leaned down for another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Nathan."

***

Around three in the morning, Peter came back the bathroom. He spooned in behind Nathan and tried to settle in quietly.

"I'm awake." Nathan wriggled back against him. "And you're up."

"I can't help it. You smell good." Peter stroked down Nathan's chest, until Nathan stopped his hand.

Nathan began at his wrist and worked his way up Peter's palm with his tongue and teeth and lips. Every sensation in his body seemed to shoot through his hand and directly to his cock. Nathan turned his head and brushed the edge of his lips against Peter's cheek. Peter propped himself up and leaned in for a long, slow kiss.

Nathan was grinding his ass against Peter's groin. "Don't make me beg."

"Have you ever...?"

"Say it."

"Been fucked?"

"Yes. Have you ever done the fucking?"

Peter laughed. "Oh yeah." He sobered himself. "How long has it been for you?"

"Long enough to say, 'Use lots of lube.'"

"Seriously."

"Seriously. Lots." Peter stopped touching him. "Nearly a decade. I'll tell you if there's a problem."

Peter worried his earlobe and whispered, "Good." He loved that he could put that sensuous look on Nathan's face.

He prepared Nathan slowly, all the while finding new sensitive spots on his neck and head. And the sounds Nathan made -- Peter had never been with a lover whose voice aroused him so much.

Peter entered Nathan slowly. He could feel Nathan adjusting himself, moving to take his cock deeper. When Peter was lodged all the way in, Nathan gave a satisfied sigh.

He rocked slowly, deeply, and Nathan moved with him. His hand reached around to grasp Nathan's cock, but instead his hand was guided underneath Nathan's erection to stroke his stomach and chest. The muscles twitched and bunched under his caresses. He felt Nathan's nipples harden beneath his palm and his fingertips slid over the strong throat in front of him.

Nathan moved Peter's hand again, this time to his cock. Their rhythm built together; cock thrusting and fist pumping in counterpoint. When Nathan's back arched, Peter tongued his ear. Nathan came hard, and Peter followed close behind.

Soft soothing words and long strokes over sweaty flesh were Peter's way of gentling Nathan as he withdrew from Nathan's body.

Peter felt Nathan reach for him. He spooned up behind Nathan and kissed his neck one last time before drifting off to sleep.

***

The next day they woke late to a drenching rain. It never rained harder, but it never seemed to ease up either.

Peter was already showered and dressing when Nathan finally stirred.

"I'm going to grab a shower. I think I saw some oatmeal in the kitchen if you wouldn't mind making it, Pete."

"It's fine, as long as there's something to put on it."

Nathan looked thoughtful. "If worse comes to worst, there's condensed milk."

"Coffee?"

"You can fix that, too. I'm going to take a shower. Be thinking of what you want to do today."

"We could stay in. There's a chess set, Scrabble; I think I might have a deck of cards in my bag."

Nathan took a long look at the downpour. "As long as we have enough money to order take-out, I don't see any reason to go out."

After they finished eating, Peter set up Scrabble on the coffee table and brought out their cups and the pot. He won the draw and got lucky with his first seven letters. He laid ADAPTED across the center star and added up his points.

"Have you been having me followed?"

Nathan was staring intently at his letters and glanced up at Peter's question. "Followed? What are we talking about?"

"You said you knew I'd been going to gay bars."

"And you immediately leapt to a conclusion." Nathan played the word DEEPER.

"How did you know?"

"Henry Johnson came to my office a couple of months ago and asked me if I knew a Peter Petrelli. When I said you were my brother..."

"Are you being blackmailed because of me?"

"No. I can't be blackmailed for someone else's behavior."

"I don't think I know a Henry Johnson."

"His stage name is Princess Harry."

Peter looked abashed. "I know her -- him."

"Biblically from what he said. I showed him a picture of you to make certain someone wasn't just using your name. He thought it was charming that you gave your real name to your one night stands, but thought it might -- what was the word he used? -- 'behoove' you just to give your first name."

"And he came to you out of the blue?"

"I represented him in a case with his union. He won."

"I notice you didn't pass along his advice."

"Not exactly something I could bring up at Sunday dinner. It wasn't really any of my business."

Peter shook his head as he laid down his tiles. "I never thought you'd be so cool about it."

"I can't exactly point fingers. On the other hand, Ma did ask me to talk to you. Someone from Yale called to confirm the address for your transcript."

"So, am I disowned?"

"I promised I'd mention it. I have." He finally worked out his next word and played.

"I don't want to go to law school. It's just not me."

"Then don't. Look, I got all 'I'm my own man because I went to NYU' the other day, but the fact is, I didn't do what I wanted to about the military, and I regret it." Nathan rubbed the back of his neck. "Take a year off. Longer if you need to. I know you have savings, but if you don't want to use them, I'll loan you anything you need. Just promise you'll do exactly what you want."

"I signed up for a volunteer position in Africa. I'll be giving kids shots, mostly. Some of it will be in refugee camps. It's only a three month job after the training, but I can extend if I'd like. Or maybe I'll spend the three months afterward backpacking around Europe." Peter gave a rueful smile.

"I think it sounds great. Very you."

"I can sweet talk Ma; Dad's the one I worry about. I don't care if he disowns me, but I don't want to risk losing the family."

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle him. He may not speak to you for awhile, but you'll still be in the will."

"What did you want to do?"

"What?"

"With the military. How did you want to handle it?"

"I enlisted. Once I was positive I was going to graduate high school..."

Peter scoffed, "You were the valedictorian. How unsure could you have been?"

Nathan ignored him, "I went to the recruiting booth in Times Square and signed up for the Marines."

"You were underage."

"That proved to be a problem. The folks were up in arms. A son of theirs was going to be an officer." Nathan shook his head. "I talked to the recruiter. If I'd been a couple of months older, they might have been able to work something out. Seventeen is not impossible. Not-quite-seventeen was."

"So you went to college ROTC and ended up an officer. Was that bad?"

"No. But it didn't give me the perspective I was looking for. And I did win the skirmish about what college I was going to."

"Pennsylvania is still Ivy League."

"Penn has ROTC. Harvard and Yale don't."

"You looked really good in the uniform."

"Thanks. When you get back from your volunteering, we'll talk about refugee camps."

"I checked. We won't be in Rwanda." Peter played a short word, and turned the board toward Nathan.

"Be glad, Pete." Nathan tried to lighten the mood a bit. "Where did Yale need to send the transcript?"

"NYU. I'd already made plans to switch schools. I'm not cut out for law. I passed everything in the pre-law program, but I wasn't into it."

"Good for you. What's the deal?"

"NYU is letting me take the scholarship they offered me next year instead of this year. If I come back from my time off with the same major in mind, it's a full-ride. There's even a bursary for books. If I want to pursue a different major, there's still some money. I can wait tables to pay for everything else."

"It's a good school. You'll like it. What's this mysterious major, though?"

"Pre-med."

"That's great." Peter could see Nathan's confusion. "You're certainly smart enough, but .. Look, Pete, don't take this the wrong way ... I don't think you can manage the detachment you'll need. The best doctors I know keep a distance, and..."

Peter quieted him with a smile. "I'm planning to enter nursing school. The programs are mostly the same at the undergraduate level. Though I'm pretty sure I won't have to do gross anatomy."

Nathan looked at him with wonder and pride. "You'll be a great nurse. And I'll run the interference with Dad."

"Thanks."

***

Later that afternoon, they were at opposite ends of the sofa alternately reading and napping.

Peter decided to wake Nathan by stroking him with his foot. It worked. Nathan grabbed his foot, and very firmly placed it on the back of the couch.

"Perspective."

Nathan looked at Peter in confusion. "What?"

"You use that word a lot."

"I'll try to find synonyms if you'd prefer." Nathan wasn't tracking this at all.

"Ma said something about you should have gone into the D.A.'s office a long time ago. And I've been thinking about it. Couldn't you have done it right out of the military?"

"That kind of perspective." Light dawned for Nathan, "Yes. I was offered a job in the D.A.'s office right after I finished my clerkship."

"So why didn't you take it? Or join Dad's firm for a couple of years to build your bank balance?"

"If you were to take a poll of our friends, and by that I mean friends of our family, what do you think the general consensus would be about homelessness?"

"Damn. I don't know. Some people think they're morally weak, I know. Some of Dad's friends have talked about laziness. Hell, even some of the people I know at school think it's some type of working off karma thing."

"What about poor people who have homes? Immigrants? Do you know anybody?"

"A few. Especially at Yale. Lots of the students are first generation. Their parents may not even speak English."

"But how many of them are from poor neighborhoods? Or from another direction, how many of them have parents who are doctors or computer programmers or physicists?"

"I don't know about physicists, but yeah, a lot are doctor's kids or have parents who did really well in computers or business."

"It's why I wanted to enlist. It's why I moved over to JAG and volunteered for the Rwanda detail. If I'm going to be any good as mayor or congressman or senator, then I have to be able to represent my constituents. As a congressman, I might get lucky and get Westchester as my district, but the fact is both parties try the new faces in marginal districts."

"So, you're betting you get Hell's Kitchen as a district?"

"No, but working at the legal clinic, I've seen people kicked out of their homes over a $50 rent increase -- and others in the same building have only been able to make it by having their kid drop out of school to take a full-time job. Some kid has his whole shot in life taken away because he loves his family and wants to help them. My ex-girlfriend spent more to have her eyebrows dyed, and for some people it's make or break." Nathan looked thoughtful for a minute. "I needed to see that before going to work for the D.A. If I hadn't, I might start seeing everyone as a potential criminal."

"It's tough, Nathan. There's so much pain in the world."

"And you'll nurse it through. People don't turn to me for sympathy. I'm not a sympathetic man. But they'll ask me to fight for them."

"Someone has to fight, too." Peter changed the subject. "What's the most unusual case you've had?"

"My most unusual client was an ninth grader who wanted to take on his school over bullying. His retainer was a dollar. And we helped him."

"Gay kid?"

"I didn't ask. Small for his age, terrified -- he really wanted to learn, but the gauntlet he ran every day was wearing him down."

There was a silence. Peter finally broke it. "The program I'm on said we need to have basic training with a pistol before we left."

"Sure, Pete, I can train you to handle a weapon without shooting your foot off."

"Look, don't answer if you don't want to."

"I said I'd answer anything you asked. What do I have left to hide?"

"When you were in the military, did you kill anybody?"

Nathan looked him straight in the eye for a minute. Peter knew he was being judged. "Most of the people who've asked me that have treated killing like it's..." Nathan floundered for a moment then finally said, "cool."

"Like I said, you don't have to answer. I just ... I've seen your medals and I don't know what they're for or if you saw combat or what."

"Most of my medals are just for showing up. The purple heart you know, of course."

"Yeah."

"The Roosevelt's assignment in Bosnia was to patrol the no fly zone, and, yeah, one day there was some plane violating the air space. I issued the command to land; I offered assistance. I followed every protocol. And then I followed my orders to shoot it down. So. Two men dead."

"I'm sorry, Nathan."

"It's a volunteer navy. I knew it could happen. Don't let anyone tell you it's easier because it's at a distance."

"Right."

"The day I was wounded, we were ambushed. I shot and killed the guy who'd slapped me in the face with his machete."

"Nathan, I..."

"I'm a killer, Peter. For good or ill."

"I'm glad you lived." Peter looked away from his brother and said, "If somebody else had to die for that to happen, I'm okay with that."

"No, you aren't -- not entirely. You wouldn't be you if you were," Nathan said. "About the weapons training, I can't teach you to kill. You either will or won't if the time comes. I hope it never does."

"I know."

"I think I'm going to go take a nap."

"Nathan..."

"The rain's letting up a bit. Want to go out for dinner when I wake up?"

Peter accepted the change of subject. "We haven't had French food yet. Let's try that place down the street."

Nathan smiled a little. "Wake me in an hour."

***

It was a quiet meal. They talked about current events and discussed what they were going to do with the next week.

Over coffee, Nathan finally acknowledged their earlier conversation. "I'm relieved that you know. No one else does. It's in my records, but I hope random people don't have access to them."

"I shouldn't have asked."

"Why not? You wanted to know."

Peter nodded in agreement. "You looked so great when you were commissioned. The youngest guy there, and you entered with the highest rank. I had a hard time reconciling the twenty year old in dress whites with the twenty three year old who couldn't walk."

"You think you had trouble with it," Nathan said. "You helped you know. Ma kept saying things like, 'you used to be quite handsome.'"

"That's just her way."

"And your way is empathy."

"I'm glad you came home to us, Nathan. Never doubt it."

They walked home quietly.

When they got back to the apartment, Peter reached to turn the lights on. Nathan stopped him and pulled him into a kiss.

"You're braver than I am. I could never have made the first move with you."

"I know, Nathan."

Kisses were exchanged all the way to Nathan's bedroom.

"Something wrong with my room?"

There was a chuckle in the dark as Nathan reminded him, "We didn't change the sheets."

Peter pushed Nathan down to the bed. He uncovered the body under his hands slowly. When Nathan was finally naked, Peter knelt and took Nathan's cock into his mouth.  
It was a long, slow suck. Peter kept eye contact with Nathan whenever he could, savoring the passion. He heard Nathan's warning and took him deep just as Nathan came.

"Come here, Pete."

Peter gave a lazy smile. "Let me get my clothes off first." As soon as he'd stripped, he draped himself over Nathan and let himself be pulled into a kiss.

It wasn't long before he felt Nathan's hand jacking him smoothly, remembering his rhythm. His cry of pleasure was captured in Nathan's mouth.

Later, when they were both aroused again, Nathan took the lead and made every one of Peter's senses hum. Any time he was close to coming, Nathan would back him away from the edge with gentle hands and a tongue seemed to be everywhere.

Finally, Peter begged to be fucked, and Nathan obliged. When Nathan whispered, "I love you," Peter's orgasm was longer and harder than he'd ever come in his life.

He settled against Nathan's chest and heard the strong heartbeat beneath him. He'd nearly fallen asleep when Nathan started talking.

"I have to call Heidi tomorrow morning. You were right, you know, I can back out. I'll repay the deposits myself, since I'm calling it off." Peter propped himself on his elbow to look at Nathan who continued, "When you come back from Africa, you could go to McGill for nursing, couldn't you? It'll take me that long to get the paperwork in order for us to move here."

"Move here? Permanently?"

"It wouldn't have to be Montreal. Anywhere you like, I just thought here would be the easiest at first. I can train in Canadian law, maybe work on some of the environmental border disputes. My knowledge of US law would come in handy, and I'd feel like I was making a better future."

Peter rested back on Nathan's shoulder. "It sounds nice, Nathan."

"We could be ourselves here, not a hundred percent, of course, but closer."

"Closer. I love you, Nathan." He felt Nathan's arms hold him tight for a minute, and then the whisper stopped and Nathan's breathing evened out.

Peter thought for a long time, before falling asleep himself.

***

Peter woke up to find Nathan was gone. He smelled coffee and threw on last night's jeans to go out and claim some. Nathan was already on the phone when he emerged from the bedroom.

"Look, Heidi, there's something you have to know..."

Peter snatched the phone from Nathan's hand, "I'm kidnapping your fiancé for another week. I promise I'll have him back a week before the wedding." He reached over and gently closed Nathan's dropped jaw.

"I understand. I wouldn't do this to you, but I'm going to be taking a year off from school. I won't be in New York when you guys get back from your honeymoon." Peter responded to Nathan's raised eyebrows with a raised hand.

"Maybe Christmas, I don't know." He put his hand over Nathan's mouth.

"Well what do you need? ... Heidi, I've been to seven weddings in the last year. I'll be a lot more help to you over the phone than Nathan would in person. ... All right, does the caterer offer anything besides salmon in beurre blanc as a fish?"

Peter began to listen to the list and stopped her. "No swordfish, though if they had shark it might be funny. That was Nathan's call sign in the Navy. ... It was such a good idea, too. ... Now eliminate anything with shellfish. Too many people are allergic to it. What does that leave?"

He walked toward the window. "I'd go with the trout almandine. Of course, half the people there will think you picked it because you're pregnant..." Peter held the phone away from his ear so Nathan could hear Heidi's pleasant laughter.

"How many people picked vegan? ... No, not the pasta. It's always pasta. ... Do they have a risotto? ... Well, tell them to leave the fish out. They should be able to adapt asparagus and shrimp risotto to a simple asparagus one."

Peter's eyes were glistening but his voice stayed even. "I'd go with steak in a peppercorn sauce for the meat. ... The Jewish and Muslim guests won't do pork. ... If people wanted something other than red meat, they'd've picked the fish or the vegan. ... No, too many people have moral qualms about veal."

Nathan was staring at him, his eyes wet too. Peter turned his back to his brother so he could get through the call.

"No problem. That's why they call me the 'best man.' You still have to marry Nathan, though, even if he's second-best. ... It's fine. I'm looking forward to having a sister."

He looked out the window to the river below. "I'll let Nathan tell you all about it. ... He'll call you next week for sure. ... Bye, Heidi."

Peter turned back to Nathan. "I can explain."

"Please. I thought you wanted all the things we talked about last night."

Peter looked at the ground like a solution would rise out of the floor. "More than anything in the world."

"I'll call her back. Have the conversation I'd originally planned to."

"No, Nathan." Peter kissed him. "You never asked me if I'd been in love. I'm glad you didn't because I'd have told you about Barbara and thought I meant it."

"Barbara was a nice girl. I liked her." Nathan looked bewildered, but seemed willing to listen.

"I didn't love her. I did, but I wasn't 'in love' with her. I know that because I've fallen in love, and it's very different."

Nathan brushed the back of his hand down Peter's cheek. "It's mutual. You know that, right?"

"After listening to the lives you planned for us last night, I know exactly how hard you've fallen."

"Then let's do it." Peter saw the depth of the plea in Nathan's eyes.

"I could be everything I ever wanted or needed to be right here. But you can't. How can I ask you to be less than you are?"

"Ambitious, pompous..."

"Idealistic, capable -- Nathan, I've seen you in groups. People follow where you lead. That's rare. And, face it, maybe any kid can dream of being president one day, but with our money and connections it can be more than a dream for you."

"You're probably the first person who's called me an idealist."

"Then I'm the first person who's paid attention to what you've said and done. I listened, yesterday. You've prepared your whole life for public service. Even when we disagree about politics, I trust you to do the right thing in the end."

Nathan gave a mirthless laugh. "Heidi said something similar to me when we first discussed marriage."

"It'll be a good marriage, and you'll make a great dad."

"I don't have to be President or a politician."

"No. You don't. But it's where you'll thrive. I can't be what keeps you from it."

"So, we have two weeks left? Then nothing?"

"Something. We establish traditions. The weekend closest to my birthday, you take a long weekend off and we go out of town together. And the weekend closest to your birthday."  
Nathan pondered. "Once you get back, you could take my old apartment. It's crap, but it's spacious crap. It's also not far from my new office."

Peter nodded. "You can stop by for dinner on nights when you've worked late -- stay the night rather than risk driving tired. We're brothers. No one will think twice about it."

"That's enough for you."

"No it isn't." Peter's voice rose. "Everything wouldn't be enough. I'm going to reserve the same right you have with Heidi: I'll fuck any woman I please. Maybe I'll even have a long term relationship with her. But there won't be another man."

"Nothing else." Nathan sounded lost.

"What else can there be? It'll be less dangerous in New York where everyone knows us. Here, there's paperwork. There's more risk because there's more scrutiny. In New York, we're affectionate because we're Italian."

Peter felt Nathan's hand clasp his shoulder. "I'm going to say this once, because I need you to hear it. You, Peter Petrelli, are the love of my life. I always feel I'm a better man around you. And I hope I can live up to it."

"You will. I have faith."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Let's go back to bed, and I'll show you."


End file.
